


Movie Night

by 9eleanorsometimeswrites9



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9eleanorsometimeswrites9/pseuds/9eleanorsometimeswrites9
Summary: Netflix and chill?





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing in a while, I've been sick.

It was movie night for Skye and Grant, who were sat side by side against the wall in their bunk. It was usually a wholesome night where one of them picks some god awful film for both of them to make fun of. The plan after the movie was always to proceed to fuck each other brains out (obviously) because it’s usually the established date night to the knowledge of everyone else on base.

Or so Skye thought.

She was casually stroking Grant through his underwear, ignoring his little whimpers as she giggled at the current movie in front of them before they heard a knock on the door. Grant gave her a look of panic (Probably due to his growing erection) so she swiftly sat in front of him, hiding anything embarrassing.

“What’s up?” Skye called.

“Sorry to interrupt!” Chirped Jemma, poking her head in, “But Fitz and I were wondering if you guys wanted some of the chocolate chip cookies we made.”

 

Before they could answer, the scientist seemed to notice the movie on the screen.

“Are you two _seriously_ watching The In Crowd?”

Skye sat up and Grant bit his lip to stop himself from groaning. She totally meant to grind against him, he was sure of it. 

“2% rating on rotten tomatoes,” Skye confirmed.

Jenna laughed and asked again if they wanted the cookies.

“I don’t know,” Skye sunk back down and he felt _everything,_ “What do you think, baby?”

She shifted and stared into his eyes very innocently, as if she couldn’t feel how he was reacting to the grinding against him. He willed himself to keep a steady voice.

“I think we’re good, Jemma. Thank you for offering, though.” He responded, feeling again how Skye shifted to look at Jemma.

“No problem! Enjoy your movie.”

After she left, Skye broke into a giggle. Grant’s groan was cut off by his girlfriend continuing to press against him.

“Baby,” He pleaded to deaf ears.

All he felt was his aching cock and the deliciously soft ass pressed against it. Movie forgotten, his only point of focus was the slow grinding against him. He dug his hands into her hips, intending on stopping her, but instead helping her move.

A sigh escaped his lips as he felt her move at a faster pace. Grant started to grind up into her. He was aware he probably looked really dumb, eyes blown out, starting to sweat, desperately rocking against her. 

In the back of his mind he registered how he would never let anyone but her see him as wrecked as this.

Skye moved off of him, standing up next to the bed he was sprawled out onto. Both of them panting too much to speak

The eye contact between the two of them was intense as Skye slowly unbuttoned the plaid flannel she was wearing.

All Grant could do was try to regain his breathing and watch her boobs come achingly slow into view. He saw her slip the shirt off her body, clad only in jeans and a lacy white see through bra. It became increasingly difficult to catch his breath when he saw her dark nipples through the fabric.

Knowing she had his complete transfixed attention, Skye slowly turned around. She undid the clasp on her bra and slid it off her shoulders for it to hit the ground near her shirt. She looked over her shoulder at Grant.

He had not moved at all and was seriously gasping for air watching her. He met her eyes and all she could understand from his nonverbal communication was a repeated and enthusiastic please.

With her back still turned to him, she unzipped her pants and slid them down slowly. Turning around, she stood solely wearing an almost transparent white lacy pair of underwear.

With the last brain cell working inside Grant’s head, he recognized that it was matching to the bra on the floor.

He stilled, like prey, as she started to climb onto the bed. He couldn’t breath but he allowed her to take off his shirt and sweatpants.

“Baby,” She was the first one to speak, “I’m going to suck your dick now.”

His eyes widened in almost a comical way as she started to put her hair up in a ponytail. It felt like the gentlemen thing to do to ask if she was sure and if she really wanted to but he forgot his words as his gaze rested upon her boobs again. He saw them stick up and out as her arms raised to do her hair.

Her nipples were erect and that did _things_ to him and this was the hottest moment of his life. So he told her.

“This is the hottest moment in my life.”

 

She snorted.

“I just want to show you how much I love you.” Skye spoke, although to his ears it sounded like she was laughing at him.

She leaned down on the bed and pressed a kiss to him through his underwear. Strike what he said earlier, _this_ was the hottest moment in his life.

Skye had never done this to him before. I mean, sure maybe for a couple of seconds to be playful before he pulled her off of him for a kiss. But she had never done it for the sole sake of making him come.

“Alright baby, I have a couple of rules, okay?” He nodded eagerly, grateful there would be guidelines.

“Okay, good. So, first of all, it would make me feel comfortable if you made sounds.” She grinned at him cheekily.

“More like you want me to moan so you feel proud of yourself.” He corrected which earned him a small slap on the thigh.

“Secondly,” She said more forcefully, trying to get his attention through his laughing, “You’re allowed to come in my mouth.” 

He froze.

“So you’re like, gonna do this until I…” He trailed off and she nodded.

“That’s kinda how blow jobs work, Grant.” She saw blush creep up on his chest as if he was embarrassed to hear the word blow job.

He really acted like a teenage boy sometimes.

“Okay.” He responded quietly.

“And third,” Skye stated, “You can grab and pull on my hair but don’t touch my face or jaw.”

He nodded, not believing that this was happening for real.

“This could also help you practice your dirty talk.” She quipped before, without warning, pulling off his underwear.

Grant stared up at the ceiling, trying to relax. It was hard not to be tense, knowing he was going to be losing complete control in front of his girlfriend. Okay, he could do this.

He felt a wetness envelop the tip of his dick. She hadn’t even started to suck on him yet but just everything was so much he let out a way too high pitched whine in his opinion. He hated how he sounded when he was really really turned on.

He felt skye start to suck. 

“Holy shit,” he moaned, then remembering what she said about dirty talk, “That’s right baby, _just_ right.”

He shut his eyes, relaxing as he felt her take more of him down her throat. He could die right now and it would be amazing.

“You’re so good baby.” Why was his voice so breathless, it was embarrassing.

Deciding to test the waters, he allowed himself to indulge on the dirty talk. I mean, she asked for it, right?

“You really _are_ horny for me, aren’t you pretty girl?” Skye hummed her agreeance, causing him to groan loudly.

“I bet you’ve been planning this all day,” Grant continued, eyes still shut, “Couldn’t wait to show me how much of a slut you are for me.”

That seemed to spur something in her because he felt himself hit the back of her throat. 

_Jesus. Christ._

Skye began to suck on him really hard, raking her nails up and down his thighs in a really maddening way. Grant opened his eyes to look at her looking straight back at him.

He knew it was a mistake looking at her because seeing this, there was no way he was going to last long. She began to hum around him.

“Skye,” He warned, aware of how high pitched his voice was again.

They continued to make eye contact as she furiously bobbed her head up and down his dick.

“Skye,” He repeated, allowing his fingers to lace in her hair.

The familiar tingling that usually hit the back of his spine, making himself aware that this was going to be over soon.

She was going really fast up and down on his dick, humming against it, letting it hit the back of her throat, _making eye contact with him._

“Skye!” Grant shouted as he felt himself release into her mouth.

His back was off the mattress. His thighs were vibrating. His mouth was making sounds he could barely recognize. It was fantastic. It was everything. _Skye_ was everything.

He collapsed back down on the mattress. She released him, swallowed, and flopped next to him.

“So,” Skye began, “I’m saying that went well.”

“That was the greatest moment of my life, you mean.”

She looked at him. His eyes were bleary, his hair was stuck to his forehead, and he looked absolutely beautiful.

“I’m thinking you owe me at least three orgasms.” She said confidently, pulling him by the ears down to her underwear.

He snorted.

“Babe, if you think you’re getting less than five, do you even know me?”

 

Movie nights were always fun.


End file.
